Communications devices, in particular handheld mobile communications devices, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Such a device allows a user to contact a second user or device through a communication network through various contact methods.
Accordingly, there are numerous contact methods for the user to contact the second user or device. For instance, the user may choose to email, phone, Short Message Service (SMS), or fax the second user or device. Another contact method is known as Personal Identification Number (PIN) communication. PIN communication is different from and often considered to be more private than sending messages between email accounts. PIN messages are sent directly from one device to another without going through a central corporate server. Instead, the messages are sent through a non-corporate server such as a telecommunications provider and directly to the other device. In order for a user to choose the contact method, the user may be required to scroll through a menu using a scrollwheel or keyboard to select the appropriate contact method.
Once a user has finished contacting the second user or device using a contact method, the user may wish to contact the second user or device again using the same contact method. For example, a user may email a second user by scrolling through a menu to choose the appropriate contact method, in this case the “email” field is chosen. If the user wishes to contact the second user again through a new email, the user would have to once again scroll through a menu to select the email as the appropriate contact method. The scrolling may waste valuable time, as is the case when the user continually contacts the second user using the same contact method.